A New Guild, Good or Bad?
by AnimeBearRAWR
Summary: There's a new guild in Fiore. Is it a dark guild or not? Are they friends, or foes? Do they have the intention of befriending Fairy Tail and making them allies, or bringing them to an end? It's time for the Fairy Tail gang to find out. Takes place after Tenroujima (7 years). Alternates between guilds working together and the two guilds clashing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_JBear:_**** Hey guys. So this fanfic is written just by me. I just had the sudden thought in my head ****_If I created a guild, what would it be [named]? _****So I decided to make one. Hope it's good. I'm sorry if mu chapters are short. I'll try to make 'em longer, but I'm not that good at making long ones. My updates will be pretty fast cuz i have a lot of time cuz I'm mot even in high school yet but I'm almost there. So unless I have complete writer's block or I'm lazy, chapters will be uploaded pretty quickly. Enjoy! The first part is taken from the actual storyline, but the rest won't be.**

**Summary: There's a new guild in Fiore. Is it a dark guild or not? Are they friends, or foes? Do they have the intention of befriending Fairy Tail and making them allies, or bring them to an end? It's time for the Fairy Tail gang to find out. Takes place after Tenroujima (7 years).**

**Disclaimer-I'm a girl, and Hiro is a dude.**

* * *

"We're home!" yelled Natsu.

"Y-you guys! H-how?" asked Macao, on the verge of crying.

"Your so young! How?" asked Laki.

"Well, Mavis saved us from Acnologia using Fairy Sphere." Makarov said.

"Mavis Vermillion?! The first master?!"

"Yes." Makarov said, then going on to explain the whole story.

_~~Flashback~~_

_"Natsu! Get a hold of yourself!"_

_"What?! Shut up! You guys are so loud!" Natsu yelled._

_Max, Jet, and Droy tackled Natsu to the ground, hugging him._

_"Huh? What are you guys doing here? And you guys have aged!"_

_"You haven't changed at all!" exclaimed Jet. __"Hmmm...what happened? Oh yeah! We got hit by Acnologia's attack! What happened to everyone else?" Natsu asked whipping his head around looking for the others._

_"They're over here." a young girl said._

_Everyone looked at the young girl. "Who...are you?" asked Droy, voicing everyone's confusion._

_Air began to swirl around the girl. "My name is Mavis. Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion." _

_Everyone gaped while Mavis just walked away, towards everyone else. _

_"I took the strength of everyone's bonds and faith," Mavis explained, while everyone rejoiced, hugging and tackling everyone while crying. "I converted it to magical power. Your thoughts allowed one of the three great fairy magics Fairy Sphere to be activated. It is an absolute defensive magic, magic that will protect any guild from any evil. Everyone was sealed in a frozen state. Even though it has been released, a span of seven years have passed._

_~~Present~~_

Afterwards, Natsu said to Romeo "You're all grown up, Romeo."

Romeo started crying. "Welcome back Natsu, everyone." Everyone smiled back.

Everyone started partying, drinking, and well, doing things Fairy Tail members usually do. They didn't fight much, since it was a happy reunion after 7 years. There were the occasional fights between Natsu and Gray here and there, but no one else bothered joining in the fight because they were busy having a good time. They caught up on everything that had happened during the seven years that they were gone. They found out that Macao had become the 4th guild master, Alzack and Bisca got married and had a daughter name Asuka, and much more:

_"So you use fire magic too Romeo?" asked Natsu_

_"Yup. I can make different types of flame." replied Romeo._

_"M-m-m-married?! You two?! You two got married?!" exclaimed a surprised Erza._

_"Yup! Six years ago." said Alzack._

_"And hear this Erza. I was the one that proposed." said Bisca._

_"C-congratulations!"_

_"Do you have wonderful children?" asked Lisanna, clapping her hands together._

_"We have one daughter. Her name is Asuka." said Alzack._

Since Lamia Scale had helped in the search for Tenroujima, they visited and welcomed the members back. While Lamia Scale welcomed the Fairy Tail members back, Lyon set eyes upon Juvia, and fell in love at first sight.

"I gotta get a job!" Lucy exclaimed, knowing she had to pay 7 years worth of rent. She didn't want to face her landlady so she just went to the job board (**idk what its called**). She took the job worth the most, hoping to get at least some of her rent down.

Natsu followed Lucy out of the guild, along with Happy, Gray, and Erza.

"So, what kind of job are we doing?" asked Gray.

"Who cares! I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu.

"Shut up you flamebrain!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"What did you call me you icehead?!" countered Natsu.

They glared at each other until Erza punched both of them in the heads. "Shut up both of you." she said sternly.

"Y-yes Erza." Natsu and Gray at the same time, scared of what Erza would do to them if they kept on fighting.

"So, back to your question Gray. Well, it says here that we have to catch some thieves."

"So easy! Wasn't there a harder job?" said Natsu.

"This was the job with the greatest number of jewels!"

"We need some better jobs." Gray said.

"If we get Fairy Tail's reputation back, then our job board will be filled, said Erza.

The easily disposed of the thieves. Erza used her Heaven Wheel Armor, Natsu used his regular fire magic, Gray used his regular Ice Make, and Lucy summoned Taurus. When Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy got back from their job, they divided the jewels evenly. Lucy went to face her landlady.

With her hands on her hips, the landlady said "I'm glad that you're back, but you have to pay your rent! Do you have any idea how much that is?!"

"I don't even want to know."

"Well, until you pay at least half of your rent, you're not allowed in!"

Lucy sighed. "How am I supposed to get that many jewels? I can't pay that fortune, especially with the jobs they have at the guild." wondered Lucy.

"Puuuun."

And with that, Lucy sulked back to the guild with Plue at her side.

When Lucy got back to the guild, there was a big commotion. She walked towards the table where her team sat.

"A new guild? All right! More people to show we're better than!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Yeah, but their now the number 1 guild in Fiore," explain Romeo.

"So, what rank are we in?" asked Wendy.

"Do you really want to know?" Happy questioned.

"Well I guess you haven't heard the news yet," sighed Charle, shaking her head.

"We're all the way at the bottom," said Romeo sadly.

"Oh," said Wendy, sorry for asking for the bad news.

"So what is this new guild called?" asked Erza?

"The new guild is called Drago Wing. It's for the wings of a dragon taking flight."

"I've never heard of them." said Gray.

"They weren't anything special 7 years ago." explained Alzack.

"So you're saying that they suddenly grew over these last seven years?"

"Yup."

"They have a dragon slayer, the strongest guild member there."

"Who?" asked Gajeel curious about the new appearance of the new dragon slayer.

"Her name is Mizuka. They say that she has Water Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Water, huh?" said Charle.

"Well, let's go pay them a visit! I wanna see this dragon slayer." said Natsu.

"U-uh..." started Romeo. "Wait-"

"Come on! It'll be fun."

"But we haven't really ever met them. Half of them are supposedly mean to other guilds and try to make them their enemies and not trusting them, while the other half tries to make allies."

"Well, let's just hope we run into the good side first." smiled Natsu.

Natsu walked out of the guild, with all the people that were on Tenroujima and a few of the other members of the guild.

Natsu took a few steps out of the guild, suddenly stopped, and turned around, looking at everyone. "Where is that guild again?"

Everyone face palmed, shaking their heads, thinking _Oi Natsu. _

* * *

_**JBear:**_** I guess I don't really have to put my name cuz this is just written by me but i feel like it. Sorry if you think this is short but I at least wanted to put the first guild into the first chapter but i didn't want Fairy Tail to meet them yet. If you have any suggestions, please review so I can put them in. Please tell me how you guys liked it too. I decided for the dragon to be a water dragon slayer since there was no water one. I got the name from the japanese word for water "mizu" and when i got it i thought of mizukage from naruto and when i put the first part of kage with mizu, it sounded like a good name. I might make her really pretty and have guys fall for her but ya. Geheehee. Whatever. Hope you guys like my fanfic and hope you guys review.**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS:**

**By CiciCat ****_and _****JBear: ****_Fairy Love_**

**By CiciCat: ****_Cherry Bomb_**

**Check out our page for extra info. Couple other fanfics are up on our page too, but those are the ones we want most popular :D**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**JBear:**_ **Sup guys? How's it goin? So I know that I said that it wouldn't take me long to upload new chapters but I've been pretty lazy lately and haven't felt like thinking of what to write. And I've been stumped on whether to have Fairy Tail meet the bad side or the good side of Drago Wing first. hmmmm... So hope you guys like my story, although it won't be one of the better ones cuz I haven't really thought of what I'm writing so I'm just gonna let it come to me and like wing it I guess. I'm so sorry if it isn't good cuz I really have writer's block :( Oh well. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Most of the members marched off to Drago Wing. Everyone, except for probably Natsu who wasn't thinking, hoped to meet the good side of the guild first. Natsu probably just wanted to meet the new dragon slayer and ask if her dragon parent had also disappeared on 777.

When the guild came into sight, Natsu jumped up and ran towards the guild. They knew he would cause a ruckus, so they sent Erza to knock some sense into him. They came back with a groaning Natsu held by the collar by a serious-looking Erza.

Gray chuckled at Natsu's poor state, earning a glare from Natsu. "What are you laughing at, you Stripper?"

"What did you call me, Flamehead?"

They were about to fight, as usual, but Erza slapped their heads together, leaving them both groaning and rubbing their foreheads.

It was probably best for Makarov to enter first and meet the master, before anyone else entered. Makarov would just explain why they were here, saying they just wanted to meet them, and get acquainted with the world after their 7 year gap.

Makarov walked in the guild, earning stares from about everyone there. He asked the person at the bar where the master's office was, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice muffled by the door.

Makarov entered. "Hello. I am Makarov, third master of Fairy Tail. We have come to visit, trying to get acquainted with this world after 7 years."

"Aaah Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you. I am Rai. Feel free to get associated with our guild. I'll send some of our...nicer members out to greet your guild first, then have them introduce you to the rest of the guild. I hope we can become good allies."

Makarov and Rai shook hands, and walked out of the office together.

"Aneko! Chiyo! Ebisu! Kami! Maeko! Toshiro! Mizuka!" yelled Rai. "Greet Fairy Tail and introduce them to the rest of the guild!" Then, bending down, in a whisper so that only Makarov could hear, he whispered "Beware of Mizuka. She's a bit short tempered, but I sent her out with the rest because she's one of the strongest mages in our guild, and I have a feeling that the dragon slayers would like to meet each other.

Everyone greeted each other, and got to know everyone. The mean-ish half of the guild was very distinguishable, since they replied with grunts or didn't even look at the Fairy Tail mages. The others had to introduce them in their place. Mizuka usually just stayed to the back of the group, silent and watching the dragon slayers.

Once the introductions were over, Mizuka finally spoke. "So you guys have dragon slayers too. If I remember correctly, you use fire magic," gesturing to Natsu, "the little girl is air, and the big one over there is iron."

"You're right. And the names Natsu! And that's Wendy, and over there's Gajeel. Now," all the Drago Wing mages waited for what he was going to say. All the Fairy Tail mages just sighed, knowing what he would say. "LET'S FIGHT!" The Drago Wing mages just gasped, thinking that Natsu was crazy for challenging Mizuka.

"I don't have time to fight such an isolent brat."

"Then fight me. I'm a lot stronger than him." Gajeel said, tilting his head towards Natsu.

"Hey!"

"I don't have to fight any of you. I'll just beat you all anyway."

Natsu and Gajeel both growled at her. "Just you wait and see." they both growled at her, and stalked away, back to the guild, planning to train and sharpen their skills so they could beat her.

"I'm sorry for their behaviors." Makarov apologized.

"It's fine," replied Rai.

"We will take our leave now." said Makarov, turning around and walking away, gesturing for the guild to follow him.

Everyone followed him back to the guild, some walking backwards and waving goodbye to Drago Wing.

"Well some of them were pretty nice." said Lucy.

"Ya but some of 'em were total jerks." replied Gray.

"True, but I think they will become reliable allies." added Erza.

And they all walked back to the guild, returning to their regular everyday routine once they got back.

* * *

**I was debating over whether to make Mizuka the master or not, since she is the strongest mage in Drago Wing. I got the master's name cuz it is a Japanese name meaning thunder/lightning. I didn't put this in there but Rai uses thunder magic, hence his name. Yup I'm really sorry if it's bad cuz I have writer's block at the beginning but it went away! And I'm sorry that I'm repeating this. Please recommend this to any other fanfic readers that you know and that also like Fairy Tail. Please review and suggest things if you like.**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS:**

**By CiciCat ****_and _****JBear: ****_Fairy Love_**

**By CiciCat: ****_Cherry Bomb_**

**Check out our page for extra info. Couple other fanfics are up on our page too, but those are the ones we want most popular :D**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**JBear:**_** Sorry for the late update. I was on vacation and was wondering about what to put in the arc since this has to have several or it'll be really short. Enjoy! Sorry that it's short.**

**REMINDER:**** This takes place after the Tenroujima incident but before the Grand Magic Games. This fanfic will include the Grand Magic Games somewhere in it, but it will be altered.**

**Disclaimer: I'm asian, but I'm not even japanese, so I can't be Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_It's three months before the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail is off training at the beach to catch up to the current wizards in Fiore. But, a danger awaits..._

Lucy is training with Capricorn, trying to build up her magic power. Natsu is at the ocean floor training his fire magic. Erza is practicing requipping on the beach. Mirajane is doing Take Overs with her Satan Souls. Wendy is studying the papers Grandine gave her so she will know how to use this new, powerful magic. Gray is practicing his Ice Make magic.

A ship is seen in the distance, and it has black flags with...what is that...SKULL AND BONES?!

The ship fires a cannon into the water, getting Fairy Tail's attention. Natsu swims back to shore and Lucy runs back to where everyone else is gathered.

"Woah! Cool! It's a pirate ship!" exclaimed Natsu.

"You dumbass. That's not something to be excited about!" Gray said.

As the ship came closer to the shore, people got into rowboats and started rowing to shore.

"I've heard about them. They're from the dark guild Pirate Mateys. Their guild is located on the other side of Fiore. They travel across the world destroying guilds and stealing their money just like pirates." Romeo said.

"They're bad news." said Erza.

"We'll show them what we've got!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't start a fight right away. We should see what their like first." Erza said.

As the rowboats got closer to shore, the mages got out. One particular one that wore the most gold stepped up front and said "Aaarr mateys. We be from the guild Pirate Mateys. We be here for you-know-what." he said.

"What?" a very confused Natsu asked.

"Our gold you idiot!" said Gray.

"Oh! Well you're not getting any. We're Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore!"

"Fairy Tail?!" All the pirates laughed. "You're from that pathetic guild. This'll be easy!"

"We'll see about that. We're the powerful mages from 7 years ago. fairy Tail has changed since we came back."

Fairy Tail and Pirate Mateys had an all-out fight, and they were head to head. Both guilds called their forces back and retreated. It seems the Fairy Tail mages still needed training to catch up with the mages over the 7 year gap. Both guilds returned to their "headquarters" all bruised and beaten. The Pirate mages returned to their ship while the Fairy mages walked back to the guild then into the infirmary.

"Ugh... those pirates were tough. They were nothing 7 years ago. We really gotta train." said Gray.

"Well we gotta deal with them first." said Erza, who had nothing more than a few scratches, being all high and mighty and stuff."

"Seeing you beaten up like this, we may need allies to help us fight the Pirates off so you can continue with your training. Hmmm... who should we ask...?"

_Who will Fairy Tail get help from? Is it someone close? Or someone they have just met? Will they be able to defeat Pirate Mateys, even with the help of another guild?_

_**MUST READ FOLLOWING MESSAGE:**  
_

_**NOTICE TO READERS: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY BE DISCONTINUED. IF NOT, IT WILL TAKE A WHILE TO GET CHAPTERS UP. IN THE MEANTIME, READ ANOTHER FANFIC BY CICICAT AND ME CALLED _FAIRY LOVE_**

* * *

**_JBear: _How'd you guys like it? Sorry it's a really short chapter. Please review if you have any ideas. I really don't have any. I might stop writing this and discontinue. If I don't it'll probably take me a while to get chapters up. Im really sorry. In the meantime, read the fanfic I'm doing with CiciCat called _Fairy Love._**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS:**

**By CiciCat ****_and _****JBear: ****_Fairy Love_**

**By CiciCat: ****_Cherry Bomb_**

**Check out our page for extra info. Couple other fanfics are up on our page too, but those are the ones we want most popular :D**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**JBear: **_**Sorry for the late update. I can write well... but I'm just not good at coming up with ideas. ENJOY!**

* * *

_So so so so sorry guys. I accidentally uploaded the wrong story of chapter 4. I'm soooo sorry.I_

_RECAP: Fairy Tail has been confronted by the dark bandit guild Pirate Mateys. Their power is equal to those of Fairy Tail, since they are 7 years behind. Fairy Tail needs help, but who?_

Makarov was walking through the streets of Magnolia. News had gotten out that Pirate Mateys was docked near the shore of the beach nearby. The confrontation and fight had also spread around. People were talking about what had gone down at the beach: what they think the fight was like, who won, and stuff like that.

"Oi. So many rumors have spread. I better get this over with. The sooner the better." Makarov was on his way to the guild Drago Wing. Yes, Drago Wing. Not their allied guilds Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, or others, but Drago Wing. The half ally, half enemy guild. Hopefull Rai would lend them a hand, and just with the nice and friendly members, so no conflict would arise.

Aneko and Chiyo greeted Makarov when he entered the Drago Wing guild. "Hello Aneko, Chiyo. Could you take me to see Rai?"

"Sure!" Aneko said cheerfully. "Follow Chiyo. I have something important I have to do." Then Aneko walked away.

"Follow me Makarov." Chiyo lead Makarov to the master's office and knocked on the door. "Master, Makarov from Fairy Tail is here to see you."

"Ah. Makarov. Please, come in." Rai said, voice a little muffled.

"Hello Rai. Long time no see." Makarov greeted. "I have an urgent matter to discuss with you: Fairy Tail needs help."

"Let me guess. It's the incident with Pirate Mateys. Their magic power is about the same as your mages since they're 7 years behind."

"Mhmm." Makarov nodded his head. "Everyone came back to the guild beaten up. Well...everyone except Erza. I assume it was the same with the other guild too."

"Okay. I will send some of the mages from my guild to help Fairy Tail out. But I guess I won't send Mizuka with you...considering what happened last time. Instead, I'll send Aneko, Akane, Daichi, Hiroto, Isamu, Katsu, Kazuki, Kenta, Takahiro, and Takumi. These mages are part of the 'nicer' half and are highly skilled. Give this list to Aneko and she will gather the mages together for you. I think Akane should be near the bar, in the left part of the guild." Rai said as he scribbled down the names on a sheet of paper.

Makarov went to the bar, and luckily found Akane there. He gave the list to Akane. "Please gather everyone on this list and tell them to meet me outside. I will explain the situtation to them then."

Akane went around the whole guild looking for the guild mates that were on the list. They all met with Makarov outside.

"Thank you all for coming. Fairy Tail needs your help. As you probably know from the rumors, Pirate Mateys has docked near Magnolia and has targeted Fairy Tail. Despite our image from seven years ago, our mages our powerful, but are also seven years behind and are evenly matched with the pirates. So I ask you to please assist Fairy Tail."

Takumi stuck out his hand and put a thumbs up. He smiled and said cheerfully "SURE!"

"_He's a little like Natsu. Maybe I'll pair them up together." _Makarov thought.

"All right. I would like to know what type of magic you use. I would like to pair you up with the Fairy Tail mages.

Aneko used gunner magic, Akane used fire magic, Daichi used earth magic, Hiroto used wind magic, Isamu used gravity magic, Katsu used script magic, Kazuki used light magic, Kenta used titan magic **(like Makarov)**, Takahiro used water magic ,and Takumi used lighting magic.

"Let's see. Aneko will be grouped with Bisca and Alzack. Akane will be paired with Laxus." "_Erm... I'm not so sure about that pair. Laxus might start hitting on her. Oh well, we'll just have to see how it turns out._" Makarov thought. "Daichi will be paired with Jet and Droy. Hiroto will be paired with Wendy. Isamu shall be paired with Gildarts. Katsu can be grouped with Levy and Freed. Kazuki will be with Lucy, Kenta will be with Elfman. Takahiro will be grouped with Juvia and Gray. And Takumi will be paired with Natsu." "_I think Takumi and Natsu will get alon just fine" _Makarov thought with a smile.

Everyone walked back to the guild. Makarov told who the Fairy Tail mages would be paired up with, and the Fairy Tail mages whom did not have a partner were to pair up among themselves. Evergreen ended up with Freed, Mirajane paired with her sis Lisanna, Lucy paired with Cana (just like during the S-class wizard exams), and Erza didn't really need a partner (neither did Gildarts and Laxus, but thir powers went together well with the Drago Wing mages).

Everyone started to get to know each other. Everyone got a long - good thing Rai lent the nice yet strong people. After they got to know each other, they started training with their partners. Bisca and Alzack showed Aneko their strategy of gunning and altered it so Aneko would be comfortable using her method yet also working together with Bisca and Alzack. Akane and Laxus and Natsu and Takahiro all had about the same strategy: Lighting mixed with Fire (like Natsu's lightning flame dragon roar). Daichi would trap the enemy with earth walls, making it easier for Droy's plant magic to capture the enemy, then Jet using God's Speed to deal damage to the enemy. Hiroto would use his wind magic to make Wendy's dragon roar deal more damage. Isamu would hold the enemy down while Gildarts used his magic to turn the enemy into chibis (although I supposed Gildarts will do that anyway with Isamu's help). Katsu, Levy, and Freed would write runes and trap them in them, maybe even making them battle each other (like the great battle of Fairy Tail). Takahiro and Juvia would attack with water magic, Gray backing them up with ice magic.

They trained for a whole day and night and rested for the next. The day after, they got ready to go to the beach and battle Pirate Mateys.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" said Natsu, while Takumi at the same time said "LET'S WIN THIS THING!"

Natsu and Takumi looked at each other and everyone was silent. Then Natsu and Takumi burst into laughter, the rest of the mages laughing along with them. Everyone set off to go to the beach, everyone eager to win.

* * *

_**JBear: **_**Hey! It was awesome wasn't it. I got the names just by looking up online for what Japanese names meant, and their powers go along with their names (unless they didn't have any special element, then I just chose a random magic type.)**

**READ MY OTHER FANFICS:**

**By CiciCat AND JBear: _Fairy Love_**

**By CiciCat:_ Cherry Bomb_**

**also have others! Check out our profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**JBear: **_**Hey guys! New chapter :) ENJOY!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**TURNS OUT I'M NOT GONNA DISCONTINUE THIS FANFIC. IT WILL TAKE ME A WHILE TO UPLOAD FANFICS, BUT LESS TIME THAN B4. KEEP READING!**

* * *

Everyone set off to the beach at once, everyone ready for _The Battle Between Fairies/Dragons and Pirates_. When they got to the beach, none of the pirates were there on shore, but the ship was still there. They just waited and relaxed until one of the pirates spotted them. Then, rowboats started to be lowered into the water from the boat. It seemed that there were about ten people more than there were from Fairy Tail and Drago Wing. That would mean some of the mages would have to take on two pirates.

Once all the pirates were on shore, one stepped up in front of all the others. he claimed himself as the "strongest" yet not the master and his name was Kayaba. "Ah so you come again to fight us. Heh! You brough some petty little friends too-"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" Takumi yelled angrily.

"TSK! You're just like Natsu, Takumi." Gray said, facing Takumi. Then turning back to the pirates while unconsciously stripping, he said "This time, we're going to defeat you!"

"Ha! You can try!" said Kayaba.

Natsu made the first move. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yelled, releasing a torrent of fire from his mouth. Takumi released bolts of lightning into Natsu's fire, creating a version of Lightning Fire Dragon Roar. The attack hit Kayaba head on, and created a mass of smoke. Natsu and Takumi high-fived. But a chuckle was heard, and as the smoke cleared away, Kayaba emerged unharmed.

"Let me take him. He seems strong." said Erza.

"No!" said Natsu. He chuckled and said "Don't worry! He's strong, but we'll beat him!" Natsu said putting a thumbs up.

"Fine. But you better win." Erza said, running off and requipping to find other worthy mages to fight.

Aneko, Bisca, and Alzack lay on the cliff shooting pirates with their gunner magic. Katsu, Levy and Freed wrote runes for mages to get stuck in them and make them fight each other until the last one was standing, narrowing the numbers Fairy Tail and Drago Wing had to fight, since it was only about a fourth of a guild against an entire guild. After they finished writing runes, Freed went to fight with Evergreen and they used their special eye power to attack the enemies. Kenta and Elfman just started pummeling people, Kenta with his fists enlargened and Elfman in his Beast Soul Takeover. Elfman kept rambling off about "BE A MAAANN!" and Kenta started learning from Elfman, creating his own MAN quotes, which would later annoy the entire guild of Drago Wing. Takahiro, Gray, and Juvia created a unison raid, but with three mages, and amazingly succeeded. Juvia and Takahiro used the water from the ocean, while Gray used his Ice Make magic to freeze some of the water dealing heavy damge with both water and ice. Mirajane used her Satan Soul Take Over while Lisanna used her Take Over: Bird. They attacked mages from the air.

Lucy summoned Loke, spirit of the Lion. Since both Loke and Kazuki both used light magic, they went well together. They started punching pirates with fists of light and blinded them with light. When that happened, Lucy used her specialized "LUCY KIIIICK!" **(so stupid yet so hilarious) **Lucy then left Loke to fight with Kazuki and went to help Cana just like in the S-class exams. Lucy has a lot of magic power, and she summoned Aries to trap mages in her wool bomb, then let Cana attack them with her card magic.

Akane and Laxus used the same method as Natsu and Takumi...but Akane was doing most of the work, since Laxus was trying to hit on her the entire time, occasionally aiming blasts of lightning at enemies who got too close.

"Hey! You have to fight too! We're doing this for _your_ guild, you know!" Akane yelled at Laxus. Akane shot a fireball at a pirate that was about to attack Laxus, preparing to shoot him with gunner magic.

"Ya I know...but your fire magic is burning hot...or maybe that's just you." Laxus said, smiling. He threw his arm backward and whacked a mage right in the face, then kicked backward and hit him right in the nuts. That mage went down groaning, hands holding his crotch and rolling on the sand.

"Oh please. Stop it with you're stupid pick-up lines. And if you want to hit on me, do it -" *mmph* A muffled thump emerged as Akane was hit and pushed backwards, hitting Laxus. "-after" Akane finished.

"Heh! Hai hai!" Laxus said, lifting Akane back to her feet and started electrifying other mages. Akane brushed herself off and gave a grunt of approval.

Daichi used his earth magic to create earth walls around a group of pirates, letting Droy easily bind them in his vines using his plant magic. Jet used his God's Speed Magic to deal regular melee attacks to each one, the melee attacks dealing heavy attacks because of the effect of his magic. The pirates attacked by magic would fall to the ground moaning with bruises and bumps and sometimes bleeding after being released by Droy's plant magic after they were satisfied.

Wendy was a small lady, and as you know, is strong but still a beginner at using her Roar of the Air Dragon. Wendy aimed her Roar of the Wind Dragon at a big, muscly mage who also used wind magic. The wind mage tried to block the attack, and he would have successfully with little damage, if it wasn't for Hirito's wind backup which made Wend's roar faster and more powerful. The huge, burly man was pushed back a few feet, trying to block the attack, then thrown off his feet out into the water. *Whistles* Woooooooh plsh!

Hirito put his hand over his eyes as he watched the giant mage arc in the sky and fall into the water. "Wow! Nice aim Wendy!"

"Heh heh! Arigato Hirito-san!" Wendy said, hands together.

Isamu used gravity magic and held tons of pirate mages down. "My body feels so heavy!" and "What's happening?!" and other exclamations could be heard as they were being pushed down to the ground by the incredible force of magic. Gildarts used his magic to turn the mages into chibis **(kawaii! *chibi natsu's pop into mind*) **"W-what happned?!" and "WAAAH! I'm in chibi form!" and other surprised comments were mixed together as the billions of chibi pirate mages ran off towards the waters trying to swim to the rowboats either waiting for the magic to wear off or for their fellow mages to row them back to the head ship.

"Ha! I knew they wouldn't fight back after that! Only one person has ever done that, and it's that knuckhead!" Gildarts shouted pointing behind him at Natsu.

Natsu, Takumi, and Kayaba were all panting, but Natsu and Takumi were damaged more than Kayaba.

Kayaba smirked and shouted "Come at me! Give me all you got!"

Natsu and Takumi both ran at Kayaba and attacked separately. "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" yelled Natsu. Takumi electrified Kayaba. Both their attacks didn't seem to do much.

Natsu then tried another Roar of the Fire Dragon, and Hirito spotted this, and he sent a tornado of wind to combine with the fire making a fire tornado.

"COOOOL! A FIRE TORNADO!" Natsu shouted out in amazement, making everyone look towards that battle.

Takumi shouted to his guild mate "Nice thinking, Hirito!". Takumi thought fast and sent a torrent of lightning into the tornado, making the swirling fire cackling with electricity.

Kayaba was a bit scared, but didn't want to back down in front of everyone, saying he was the "Strongest Pirate." He tried to block the attack, but got caught instead, and swirled around and around in the tornado until it dispersed. Kayaba was laid sprawled out on the sand, burnt and electrified, a few cackles of electricity being seen now and then, here and there.

All the mages of Pirate Mateys stared at Kayaba, mouts agape. Then someone shouted "RETREAT!" and they all ran back to the boats, hurriedly rowing back to the main ship, scared of any coming attacks.

Everyone had a group hug, and Makarov, who had showed up, apparently watching them from the side, shouted "DRINKS FOR EVERYONE! LET'S GO!"

Everyone marched back to Fairy Tail, cheering and eager to drink and party all night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_**JBear: **_**Awesome battle huh? But now i gotta think up of a new arc, and it might take me some time so sorry guys. Review if you have any suggestions: I would like an arc where a conflict arise between Fairy Tail and Drago Wing. THNX! **

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS:**

**By CiciCat ****_and _****JBear: ****_Fairy Love_**

**By CiciCat: ****_Cherry Bomb_**

**Check out our page for extra info. Couple other fanfics are up on our page too, but those are the ones we want most popular :D**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**JBear: **_**Hey guys. Please R&R. I really want some reviews, especially ones with suggestions, cuz I'm not a big idea person. And sorry if this isn't a good chapter. I have brain fart _and _writer's block. Gomen ne.**

_THIS ARC WILL BE ABOUT A CONFLICT BETWEEN FAIRY TAIL AND DRAGO WING._

* * *

"Hm... I guess Drago Wing isn't that bad after all." said Natsu.

"Were they ever? I mean, I know there are some uncheerful people, but most of 'em seemed nice." said Lucy.

"Yeah! Especially the master, lending us some mages to help us out!" pitched in Gray.

"Mmm...why don't you guys in Team Natsu go on a job with Drago Wing to repay the favor and get along with them better." Makarov said, stealing a glance at Natsu without anyone noticing, since Natsu had a habit of being obnoxious.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled. Standing up from his seat with his fist in the air.

"Here's a job that has a big reward enough for a large amount of people. Why don't you guys go over to Drago Wing and talk with their master about the job?" suggested Makarov.

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Charlie **(Carla? Charle? Charlie? Who knows?) **went to pack and met in front of Drago Wing about half an hour later.

"All right. Let's go talk to the master first." said Erza, and led the way.

"Yo, Akane." Gray waved to Akane as they walked past the bar.

*knock knock* "Come in." said a voice from the other side of the door. Erza and the group walked into the office. "Ah, Fairy Tail, welcome, welcome."

"Hello Master Rai. We are very grateful and thankful for your guild's help in assisting us to defeat the dark guild Pirate Mateys." Erza said, bowing.

"Aah, yes that. Don't worry about that. That guild has been a nuisance for the past 5 years, we just haven't had the time to stop them, and that damn council didn't do anything."

"Yes, I can imagine how that would be. Say, why don't we and a team from Drago Guild go on a mission together and split the reward? Here's a appropriate mission that has a big enough reward that can be split into equal shares."

"Hmmm...a mission to defeat a few GIANT vulcans that have been interrupting a trade path through the mountains. Seems formidable. Now...who shall I send with you."

The Fairy Tail mages waited patiently while Rai pondered who to send.

"It seems like you get along with Akane well, so I will send her team Fly High with you, and I will add Mizuka to the team as well. Here," Rai said handing Erza a list. "You will probably find Fly High near the center of the bar, and Mizuka at the end of the bar against the wall."

They went to get the rest of the team, and assembled outside. Mizuka looked a bit annoyed to have to go on this mission with "other people" as she claimed (Mizuka usually goes on missions by herself). The mages other than Akane in Fly High were Kuki, who used wind/air magic; Hikari, who used lightning magic; and Tsuchi, who used earth magic.

Fly High and Mizuka went to go get ready, and the team of 12 met together at the train station. They bought their tickets and waited for the train to arrive. Wendy cast Troia on Natsu before hand so his motion sickness wouldn't get too bad.

* * *

_**JBear**_**: Sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to get the next chapter up. Sorry it took so long. I didn't know what to make the next arc, because I need an arc where they fight, so it still goes with the title.  
Gomene minna. **

**R&R  
only constructive criticism or good review**

**Read our other fanfics:**

**By CiciCat: _Cherry Bomb_**

**By Cicicat _and _JBear: _Fairy Love_**

**check out our profile for cool info about us and other stuff and more stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**JBear: **_**I know my updates have been slow, so I tried to get this new chapter as fast as possible, but it was pretty slow cuz it was a long chapter. I hope you guys like my stories, cause I'm more of a left-brainer(math/logic/stuff) than a right brainer (creativity/art/stuff).**

* * *

Fly High, Team Natsu, and Mizuka went to their client's mansion, Count Vendaloo. His house was near the mountains, and he didn't have any business recently, since the giant vulcans kept on disrupting the trade routes (Count Vendaloo was a merchant).

*knock knock* Erza knocked on the door. "Excuse me, we are mages from Fairy Tail and Drago Wing. We have come because of your request to exterminate the giant vulcans." she called.

After about half a minute, there was still no answer, so Natsu yelled impatiently "HEEEEY! ANYONE IN THERE?!"

The door opened a crack. Someone peeking his eye out spied on the mages for a few seconds, then opened the door a bit wider. "Hello I am Count Vendaloo. Come in, come in. Please hurry, before the vulcans come." As he was talking, Vendaloo was cautiously looking around, rushing everyone inside."

Count Vendaloo was a short, stubby man. He had a squinty mouth, bushy eyebrows, and a small goatee.

"Hahahaha! You got a squinty mouth! Wait...that reminds me of someone...who was it?" Natsu says, pondering to himself.

"Ah! He looks like that Count Balsamico!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! The guy with the sour name _and _the sour face! AHAHAHAHA! He was so hilarious!" exclaimed Natsu, clutching his stomach while laughing.

"Stop that Natsu!" Lucy said and whacked Natsu on the head.

"Aah! Natsu! Daijobu?" Happy said, flying to Natsu.

"Oh yes. Balsamico. He is my older brother." Everyone gaped at Count Vendaloo. "Well, let's get on with the job shall we? Those giant vulcans attack merchants in the middle of the trade route, near the top of the mountains, where travel is most difficult. Now it is even more difficult to travel through the mountains. At times, they even come down here and shake the earth, but never coming into the city. The reward for this is 1,000,000 jewels, since no one has dared to take this job for a while. Good luck."

As they left the mansion, Lucy said "Oh Yeah! Once we finish this I'll have enough money to pay my rent times 3!"

Happy sighed. "Lucy wants money sooo much." Happy received a death glare from Lucy and flew towards Natsu, away from Lucy.

As the group took their first step onto the mountain path, they heard a tremendous roar, and from then on, cautiously walked along the path.

* * *

_**JBear: **_**Sorry for the short chapter. I got lazy/I wanted to get the chapter up sooner/I need to work on my other fanfic with my friend. SOOOO ya.  
****R&R****  
**

**Check out our page for interesting information about us and other stories.**

**Read our other recommended fanfics:**

**By CiciCat: _Cherry Bomb_**

By CiciCat _and _JBear: _Fairy Love_


End file.
